Kaiser Cavanah
Kaiser Cavanah is a SIM Wrestler currently signed to the WCSF. Writer: KaiserGlider Height: 6 ft 2In. Weight: 225 lb Hometown: San Diego, California Entrance Theme: Puff Daddy - "Come with Me" (instrumental) Entrance Style: As "Come With Me" by Puff Daddy plays over the loudspeakers, Kaiser Cavanah comes out wearing a black jacket with a hood on. He slowly walks to the ring, looking around and absorbing his surroundings. He gets in the ring, takes off the hood to reveal his face, then climbs on the second rope and raises his arm to receive a crowd reaction. BIO: Born Chris Cavanah in San Diego, California, Mr. Cavanah has spent his whole life thinking that he is better than everyone else. He has never had a self-confidence problem, and has always thought of those around him as being lower than he is. Descriptions of him have never fallen short of adjectives such as "self-centered", "arrogant", and "opportunistic". He has always prided himself on taking care of business and achieving every goal he sets in front of himself, through any means necessary. Chris grew up watching wrestling on TV and his favorites were always the "bad guys" and the smart and cool wrestlers that did whatever they wanted to do, whenever they wanted to do it, to whoever they wanted to did it to. This inspired Chris to become a professional wrestler, and he signed up for high school wrestling the first chance he got. In high school, Chris was always highly successful and quickly became the best of the best. That success carried on when he was accepted into an elite college due to his wrestling scholarship. After pretty much running through college, Cavanah officially began his destined career when he began working for independent promotions around the world. As his collection of trophies and championships increased, so did Chris Cavanah's skill, drive, and ego. Once, a booker in Germany was so impressed that he exclaimed that Chris was like a kaiser, an emperor, because he was so dominating in everything that he did. Chris liked this title, so he decided to adopt it as his own. He began wrestling under the ring name, "The Kaiser" and even went as far as to legally change his first name to Kaiser. Eventually, Kaiser Cavanah set his sights higher, and on June 20, 2010, he officially signed a contract with the WCSF. GIMMICK Kaiser is very intelligent, even cunning some would say. He will do whatever it takes to achieve success for himself. His game plan involves outsmarting his opponent, something he seldom has difficulty with. Wins and losses on a scoreboard are of little importance to him because he only cares about the big matches(such as title matches) and will do anything to achieve victory in them. Kaiser demands respect from his opponents, and if they don’t give him that, he’ll have to beat it out of them as far as he’s concerned. Cavanah prides himself on always "having a plan" when it comes to his matches and rarely comes unprepared. He pays little heed to crowd reactions, and only cares if he is respected by the audience, as well as the locker room. This arrogant attitude has caused many people to dislike him, and he is usually not received well by wrestling crowds. Kaiser Cavanah is dead-set on becoming a big-time player in the WCSF. The way he sees it, the WCSF Championship is already shined up, with his name on it. Kaiser believes that he is ready for the WCSF. But he doubts the WCSF is ready for him... Wrestling Style: Cavanah usually relies on a submission style, and in any case, one that is careful and calculating. His strategy often relies on outwrestling and outsmarting his opponent. His trained eye is quick to notice a possible injury and capitalize on it. His personal favorite attack target is the opponent's leg, and he softens it up with various holds and moves meant to do damage to it, until he finally finishes his opponent off with the Sniper Deathlock. Finishing Moves: 1.) Kaiser Bomb (Double-Underhook Sit-Out Powerbomb) 2.) Sniper Deathlock (Inverted Kneeling Sharpshooter/Edgecator) Signature Moves: Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Turnbuckle Powerbomb German Suplex(es) Chaos Theory German Suplex Northern Lights Suplex CCS Enzuigiri Spinning Spinebuster Shin Breaker, followed up by a Dragon Screw Ankle Lock Flapjack Spinning Wheel Kick WCSF career Chapter 1 - The Ascension Kaiser Cavanah made his official WCSF debut on the July 19, 2010 episode of Ascension. Before his scheduled match, he cut a promo insulting the fans and challenged the new WCSF World Champion Mark Thomas for a title match right then and there. Cavanah was interrupted by another debuting wrestler, Daniel Blackrose. Blackrose sucker-punched Kaiser before their match started, then continued a relentless assault on Cavanah during the match. Cavanah managed to escape Blackrose's "Death in 30 Seconds" submission finisher, then elbowed Blackrose in the groin while the referee was distracted. He then capitalized on the advantage, and finished Blackrose off with the "Kaiser Bomb", scoring his first WCSF win. The following week, Cavanah defeated the debuting Sean OKane by reversing OKane's Belfast Bomb into a sunset flip pin. The match was restarted after the ref falsely counted 3 when Kaiser's foot was under the bottom rope. On his 3rd week, Cavanah showed up on Mayhem by interrupting the Sin City Saints and arrogantly challenged both of them to a handicap match, in which he was defeated due to the number's game. Cavanah then defeated Zachary Cage in his last contractual Ascension match. Chapter 2 - The Mayhem Begins Cavanah made his official Mayhem debut on October 4, 2010 by interrupting the new International Champion Damon Jordan in his interview. Cavanah verbally ran down Jordan, calling him a joke and a fluke champion. Jordan responded by welcoming Kaiser Cavanah to Mayhem with a Knockout Punch. The following week, Cavanah interrupted Jordan once again and challenged The Brooklyn Kid to a match on the spot, with a shot at the International Championship at Revolution V on the line. As soon as Jordan accepted, Kaiser assaulted him with the mic and brutally beat Jordan down as his embarrassment from last week boiled over. Cavanah then demanded that a ref come out and start the match immediately. In their match, Cavanah took full advantage of his weakened opponent and took Jordan to the absolute limit, but despite Kaiser's onslaught Jordan used his trusty Knock-Out Punch to pick up the win just as Cavanah was about to hit the Kaiser Bomb. Cavanah then started his own WCSF.com Talk Show "Cavanah's Corner" in which he(as the host), with his assistant Steve Spielman embarrassed and made jokes about the entire WCSF roster, and especially targeting the Ascension rookies. Sean O'Kane took particular exception to Cavanah's mockery, and the Belfast Warrior answered Cavanah's open challenge on Mayhem to the Ascension rookies. Kaiser defeated O'Kane, but this only served to fuel the Irishman's passion to avenge his losses to Cavanah once and for all. Cavanah continued to try to dodge encounters with O'Kane, hiring his own personal WCSF Security Guards to protect him, while he made plans to somehow be at Revolution V by any means necessary. At Revolution V, Cavanah shocked the WCSF world when he blindsided Nathan Hero backstage and absolutely demolished him, causing Hero to sustain a concussion and ending his WCSF career. Cavanah then took Nathan's place in a match against Draven for the #1 Contendership to the IN Title. Despite Draven taking a load of punishment from Cavanah in their match and almost beating Kaiser, Cavanah out-smarted Draven in the end and rolled him up for 3, becoming the #1 Contender to the International Championship. While Cavanah was preparing his plans to win the International Championship, he kept on dodging O'Kane every week backstage. O'Kane continued to get under Cavanah's skin, claiming that Cavanah was afraid of him. Then, much to Cavanah's satisfaction, the International Champion Damon Jordan sustained an injury to his kneecap and was forced to relinquish the title. The WCSF Co-CEO Dynamite announced that Cavanah would fight for the vacated International Title at the Meltdown PPV against the man Cavanah had been avoiding for weeks, Sean O'Kane. Kaiser's rage and embarrassment on O'Kane boiled over the next week, when he came out after O'Kane's match and brutally assaulted his Meltdown opponent with a fire extinguisher while proclaiming that he didn't fear anybody in WCSF and that nobody, even Sean O'Kane, is going to stop him from winning the IN title. On the final Mayhem before Meltdown, O'Kane returned the favor and assaulted Cavanah with a hurley stick. The hatred between both men had reached it's climax with Meltdown and the International Title on the horizon. Chapter 3 - International Champion At Meltdown, O'Kane brought his A-Game in the battle for the gold, twarting Cavanah's numerous attempts to cheat. But in the end, even though The Belfast Warrior looked to be on the verge of victory, Kaiser pulled down O'Kane's tights and rolled him up in a Small Package to capture the vacant IN tile.